Un mal día para un padre
by Belerofonte
Summary: ¿Por que siempre hay alguien dispuesto ha arruinarme el día? Que bien que los días pasan y no regresan para repetirme la misma historia.


Le doy una calada a mi cigarrillo mientras observó el cielo nocturno de forma tan taciturna, hacía tiempo que no fumaba. Ya no lo hacía desde que me había casado con Kotoko-san, y a la vez por que no quería darle a mi hija un mal ejemplo pero ahora; esta noche tendré que consolarme aunque sea con el sabor amargo del tabaco y que la nicotina haga su trabajo agitándome el corazón y dándome a entender que todavía sigo vivo.

Hubiera parecido una tarde normal como cualquier día, un día como cualquier semana, una semana como cualquier mes… pero no fue así. Lo presentía la última vez que vino Yuu-chan -mi amiga de la juventud- con ese traje tan formal y esa cara tan seria, al advertirme sobre la mala influencia que tenía mi hija y ese niño idiota ricachón.

Y ahora esta misma tarde volvió de nuevo a visitarme, lo sabía en ese momento y de nuevo le dejaría en claro que mi hija no se iría de ese colegio; las palabras de un "consejo de amigos" me frenaron en ese momento. Luego escuche la propuesta de la presidenta por medio de mi amiga.

Me tuve que sentar a leer la carta llena de formalismo y falsa cortesía para enterarme de la dichosa propuesta. Enviar a mi hija afuera del país para estudiar… no puedo negar que esa oportunidad era atractiva y sabía que no era prudente rechazarla ya que no era cosa de todos los días que te ofrezcan semejante cosa, pero no era lo correcto y la verdad que las intenciones de esa mujer no me gustaban para nada. Trate de hacerle ver a Yuki-chan que era una locura y a la vez tratar de sacarle más información sobre las intenciones de esa mujer pero fui ignorado olímpicamente.

Eso me molesto un poco pero lo que aumento más mi enojo fue por su parloteo manteniendo la posición de su jefa y las razones del por que debería de aceptarlo. Eso me fue más que suficiente, que Yuki venía más por negocio que por amistad y también para hacerme sentir que mi hija no es lo suficientemente buena por no tener dinero.

Le increpe al final que no me tomara por un imbécil, yo no aceptaría esa estupidez ni tampoco aceptaría el dinero que me ofrecía esa vieja. Al final Yuki se fue escupiendo insultos hacia mi persona, diciéndome que fui un iluso; que debí aceptar la propuesta mas yo no le respondí de vuelta. Me fui al trabajo escuchando en el taxi los truenos infernales los cuales retumbaban en mis oídos y hacía que mi ira aumentara, me sentía tan insultado.

Sacaría a mi hija de ese colegio siempre y cuando ella lo quisiera, no por que otros lo dijeran. Ella se ha ganado esa posición en estar en el mejor colegio, se gano una beca para estudiar ahí, tener la cantidad de amigos que ella quiera y yo por lo tanto; no tengo voz ni voto por que la verdad Haruhi, se lo merece.

Tire mi cigarrillo en un charco, la brasa encendida hizo un murmullo al apagarse bruscamente. Había salido temprano del trabajo, la verdad no me estaba concentrando y el jefe se dio cuenta de eso ya que me mando a casa pensando que estaba enfermo. Me dirigí al modesto apartamento haciendo que mis tacones hicieran sonido por la acera y subí los escalones del edificio. Abriendo la puerta me encontré a oscuras la estancia y nada me indicaba que mi hija estaba despierta, me quite los zapatos en la entrada haciendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Abrí el refrigerador para tomar agua ya que tenía la garganta seca, y mis ojos se topan con lo que parece ser un plato y una nota llevando la letra de Haruhi.

"Cena"

En mis labios se nota una sonrisa, después de tantos taños todavía ella se molesta en prepararme la cena. Desde la muerte de su madre ella nunca paró de hacerlo.

Luego de tomar un vaso con agua fría me dirigí al cuarto para dormir, mañana comería la cena ya hecha puesto que ahora no estaba con apetito por mi mal humor. Veo un bultito en la habitación y me acerco a observar la cara de mi hija con ligeros mechones en su rostro, los cuales se los retiro delicadamente.

¿Cómo pueden decir que no es suficientemente buena si ni siquiera la conocen realmente? Mi corazón se encoge de pura tristeza y trato de no derramar alguna lagrima que interrumpa su apacible sueño; aun así la veo intranquila, como si estuviera preocupada. La arropo más con la sabana y le beso su pequeña frente.

—Superaremos esto, Haruhi, ya lo veras —le susurro suavemente a lo que ella sólo lanza un suspiro en sueños. Me quedo mirándola un rato más, alejado de mis propios pensamientos; rogándole a Dios que le brinde más fortaleza de la que ya tiene. Se acercan tiempos intranquilos para ella y aunque nunca recurra a mi, todo en cuanto decida la apoyare.

Haruhi no es ninguna vergüenza ni una desgracia, es la bendición más hermosa y mi logro más esperado. Es el recuerdo de mi mujer y fruto de nuestro amor tan insospechado; por mi hija vivo y por ella muero.

Recuerdo de nuevo esa propuesta, los intentos sin logros de esa presidenta y mi corazón no puede evitar llenarse de enojo. ¿Qué esperaba esa mujer? Que bajara mi cabeza como oveja degollada, eso nunca lo haré, rechinare los dientes como lobo hambriento; defendiendo mi sangre, mi orgullo… mi hija.

Ante este pensamiento me levanto para prepararme a dormir y le hecho un último vistazo al rostro de Haruhi. Espero que las intenciones de esta mujer no lleguen sus oídos, y si llegan, mantengo la esperanza que ella no le tome importancia. Por que siendo íntegros como somos, las palabras de esa mujer y sus intenciones no nos pueden quebrantar por nada.

Suspiro fuertemente anhelando que mañana sea un buen día y como siempre dejar este mal día atrás. Con el futon ya hecho dejo que el sueño me invada por completo dejando olvidados los malos momentos.

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hatori Bisco

* * *

Pues son los pensamientos del padre de Haruhi, Fujioka Ryouji. Es que me pareció épico que le lanzara el té a la abogada en el manga, que yo me dije se merece un fic este señor xD jajaja. espero que les guste, hasta luego.


End file.
